


Use your body

by Undead_focus



Series: Song fics for tom and tord [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Ever - Freeform, M/M, denial for sex for all of you, i am ready for death, i honestly hate the word nipple, it makes me cringe, so never expect it to be in stories, you filfthy sinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_focus/pseuds/Undead_focus
Summary: Tom helps calm down Tord





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ya filthy sinners
> 
> go to church 
> 
> Song is Use Your Body by mother mother
> 
> I cut out like three whole stanzas at the end BECAUSSE IM LAZY

**Calm me down**  
**Calm me down**  
**I'm inside out and upside down**  
**Hold my head in your hands**  
**To calm me down**  
**Get it out**

Tom held Tord close to him, holding the small man tight, trying to get him to calm down. Ever since Tord came back to apologize for the whole robot thing, he kept having nightmares and panic attacks. Tom ran his hands through the smaller mans hair.

He was trying his best to calm Tord down, but everything he tried failed and never worked.

  
**Get it out, oh oh**  
**Get it out**  
**Use your teeth and your mouth**  
**Cut in me to pull it out**  
**Oh no, I'm aroused now**  
**I'm aroused**  
**You better calm me down**  
**Oh, calm me down**  
**Use your teeth and your mouth**

Tord wanted to calm down ever so badly, he absolutely needed to be calm. Being held by Tom just wasn't cutting it. It used to, because it would tell him that Tom forgave him. 

Smirking at an idea he had, he sneaked his arms around Toms neck, pulling himself close to the bigger man. He could feel Toms breath hitch as he started kissing the skin on Toms neck.

  
**Use your body**  
**Use it to put me to sleep**  
**Your body, ooh**  
**Soothe my soul**  
**So beautiful**

Tom ran his hands against Tords side, letting his fingers pull at Tords hoodie. He never though that he would do something like this with Tord, but if it helped the smaller man, than he will. The reason why he wanted to help so bad, is he felt so guilty for shooting the harpoon.

Tom let his head fall back, to give Tord a little bit more skin to work with. He could feel every single kiss, butterfly or not, on his skin. Tords lips were warm and soft, and Tom honestly wanted to feel more.

  
**All my life, oh oh**  
**All my life**  
**I hurt myself and cut myself**  
**Put myself through living hell**  
**All so I could feel what I felt**  
**When you took me in**  
**Absolve my sins**  
**With your flesh and skin**  
**Use your skin**

Tord bit down onto Toms neck, sucking slightly, wanting to leave a nice red mark. He could hear Tom let out a low moan, as the bigger man clutched the bottom of Tords hoodie. This wasn't good enough for Tord though, no he wanted more. 

He reached a hand down, wrapping it around Toms wrist, trying to give him an idea. The idea of Tord wanting his hoodie off. The bigger man seemed to understand and lifted the hoodie over Tords head.  
  
**Use your body**  
**Use it to put me to sleep**  
**Your body, ooh**

After Tom pulled Tords hoodie off, he put his hand behind the smaller mans head, pulling him in for a kiss. Tom smirked into the kiss when he heard Tords smaller moans.

Tom decided to deepen the kiss a bit more, sliding his tongue across Tords lips, asking for and gaining entrance. 

  
**Soothe my soul**  
**So beautiful**

Tord defiantly felt calmer, while feeling slightly aroused, but more tired than anything. He leaned his head against Tom shoulder, letting his breathing slow. Hopefully Tom would understand.

  
**Calm me down**  
**Baby**  
**Your teeth, your mouth, and me**  
**Happily**  
**Married**  
**Baby**  
**Calm me right down**

Tom felt Tords breathing slow, so he lifted him up and strides over to his bed. He laid down with Tord still in his arms.

  
**Use your body**  
**Use it to put me to sleep**  
**Your body, ooh**  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I still do request at Undead-focus
> 
> I need to go to church and drown in some holy water first


End file.
